


Things They Don’t Teach You In School

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle likes visiting the prisoners when her father is away. Adam doesn't mind it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things They Don’t Teach You In School

Sometimes, Adam thought he was in some kind of elaborate dream that he simply had to wake up from. But then Elle came in, a bubblegum pink smile and blue static between her fingers, and he knew that this wasn't a dream. His dreams never had figures that were quite so young or quite so demented.

She was lonely, that much was obvious. She didn't know what it meant to be in control of power like this, and no one saw fit to teach her the responsibility she carried. She was simply another tool for them, one to use and break as they saw fit. She was a child still, though they had already started to send her out into the field. Adam could see it in her eyes, in the way she carried herself, in the way her smile wavered in the corners. She was still too young for this, but her father would just push her until he broke.

He had a habit doing that with everyone around him.

Elle didn't know his story. That was also very painfully obvious. Adam lounged on the bed when she came in, all static and sparkles and too-wide smiles. She had gone through the cells one by one to acquaint herself with the sort of people that were kept under lock and key, but she kept returning to Adam, time and again. He supposed it was because he actually answered her questions. Or because the charred flesh simply healed again, if she lost control of the static. It didn't happen too often, but she wasn't in as much control of herself as she thought. Adam knew she was using him, knew she was working herself up to ask for something more.

But it all made him feel alive, so he didn't care.

On this particular occasion, Elle came in and dimmed the lights. A bolt of electricity shorted out the cameras and the blinds were drawn. Sprawled lazily across his bed, Adam watched her with an amused tilt of his lips. "To what do I owe this honor?"

She undid her clothes with a nervous smile, letting it all pool at her feet. He'd been propositioned similarly many, many times before, but it never got old. It was still flattering; as old as he was, and she surely knew this little detail, he was her choice. "I've wanted this for a while."

"And when Daddy's away, little Elle will play?"

She sent a spark forth that burned the clothes from his body. While he cried out in surprise and pain, his skin healed over easily enough. She straddled his waist, pushing him down onto his back. Elle leaned down to kiss him, all lips and teeth mashing together inexpertly. Adam ran his hands along her spine and pulled her back slightly. "Slow down, kitten. There's time to do this right, isn't there?"

"Do this right?" she asked, eyes large and questioning.

Adam laughed. "Oh, let me show you." He pulled her down for an open mouthed kiss, his tongue pushing inside her mouth. She let out a squeak of surprise, then settled into it. Adam's hands moved across her back, and one settled to cup her bottom. His other hand rolled around to her front to caress her breast and roll her nipple between his fingers. Elle let out another wonderful squeal of surprise, shimmying against him impatiently. The roll of her hips against his made his cock jerk in appreciation, but this was not how he wanted it to go. "Slow," he murmured against her mouth with a smile.

"I can't wait," she gasped, her head thrown back. She arched into his touch, so Adam decided to take the proffered breast into his mouth. He sucked hard as she cried out, hands tight along his shoulders and sending off sparks. "Adam, Adam, please, please, please..." she moaned.

Adam let the hand at her bottom roll around to graze across her mound. Her hips jerked, and his cock twitched in anticipation. He slid his fingers around her folds, feeling her start to grow slick to the touch. When he slid his fingers inside of her, she gave a strangled moan and canted her hips to give him better access. He moved them quickly, his thumb at her clit and slicked with her own moisture. She came, tightening around him and nearly screaming in pleasure. He kept going, fingers curling inside her as he sucked harder on her breast. Her sparks were more intense now, hotter and brighter than before. With a laugh he moved to the other breast, listening to her gasp and moan above him. She writhed so prettily, and the scent of her was so intoxicating.

Only when she was close to sobbing did he let her impale herself on his aching cock. She nearly screamed at the contact, and he guided her through the rhythm. She picked up on it quickly, and watched him with an adoring expression as she moaned with each downstroke. Adam fought the urge to laugh; she had been so inexperienced, and any previous lover she'd had did nothing to show her pleasure. Elle threw her head back and nearly convulsed as she came again, his hands on her breasts and his cock still hard inside of her. Adam bit his lip and grunted at the sensation, then let himself go.

Afterward, hair mussed and smelling like satisfied sex, Elle left the cell. "I'll be back," she had said with a shy smile. Of that, he had no doubt.


End file.
